Love Is It's Own Lanuage
by Invincible Minds
Summary: Based on the video Love Language. Yang takes a walk in the park and finds a mysterious dark hair beauty. AN: This story isn't dead, I just barely have time to write. So baby updates is the only way to go.
1. Chapter 1

**The shitty writing continues. This time with a Modern AU. If it sounds familiar to you, it's probably because it's based on the video, (REMAKE) Love Language, I'll link it at the end of the story if you're interested. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. If I did White Rose and Bumbleby would already be canon. **

Yang Xiao Long, a stunning beauty. How could she not be? With her luxurious blond hair that falls short of her waist and those mesmerizing amethyst eyes that seem to stare into the depths of one's soul.

Her beauty makes her a subject of suitors. She has men and women looking for her hand. Yang doesn't really care for them though. It's not like they actually cared for her, all they cared for is her body.

If it wasn't obvious, Yang doesn't like to study. The only way she ends up studying is when Ruby's girlfriend, Weiss, forces her to. Studying is the last thing she would think of doing, on a nice beautiful day. What she loves doing is writing. She writes songs, poems, short stories, anything! On nice days like today she loves to go on walks.

Yang is walking down the road leading to the local park. Walking like this was peaceful. It brought peace to Yang. The sun's bright rays bounced of her beautiful blond hair, the slight breeze brushing her face, and the birds chirping brought great joy to Yang. The little things in life makes things so much better.

She glanced at her usual table, the one she's been sitting in every time she took walks like this. It was occupied by someone. The girl sitting in the table was beautiful. Yang couldn't take her eyes off her, everything about her screamed for Yang to go talk to her.

The said girl wasn't paying attention to Yang's gawking. Once in a while the wavy black hair would brush her nose and her nose would twitch. Her golden eyes peered down only at her notebook, jotting words down every so often. The bow on her head only added an element of innocence. She was beautiful. Yang couldn't take her gaze off of the dark haired beauty.

Yang didn't know how long she was staring. She walks over the table, sitting on the other end of the bench. The girl glanced up, and gave a small smile. Yang's heart skipped beat, butterflies fluttered in her stomach. What is this feeling? Had this ever happened before? This was so new, and she didn't even know the girl!

Yang grinned at the girl. She reached to grab her pen. Only to find that it wasn't there. Had she walked all the way here and not have a pen? She let out a groan. Yang glanced over at mysterious beauty, she has pens.

"Um excuse me, can I borrow a pen?" Yang said in a nervous tone.

There was no response from the dark beauty.

Yang decides to give it another try. She tapped the golden eyed girl's shoulder, "can I borrow a pen?". The girl looked up, a bit confused and tilted her head a bit, and pulling out and ear bud. It made sense to Yang now. "Can I borrow a pen?" she said pointing at the golden eyed girl's pen. Her golden eyes lit up and she smiled and nods, handing Yang a spare pen.

Yang takes the pen and gave her a thankful smile. "Thanks! I appreciate it!"

For a while Yang didn't write. She glanced around the park, but the usual beauty of nature wasn't inspiring her. Then Yang glanced towards the girl. God was she beautiful. That's when Yang picked up the pen and started to write. She would only stop to take occasional glances at the black haired girl.

Yang looked at the time, it was nearly time to pick up Ruby from Weiss's house. She took another glimpsed over at the mysterious girl.

Yang tapped the girl's shoulder again. "Seriously, thanks for letting me borrow this!" Yang grinned and handed over the pen back to her.

The smiled taking the pen, and gave Yang a small nod.

Yang's grin got bigger, she stood up and waved. "Bye! I hope I see you again"

The mysterious girl's eyes flickered a bit and she nodded.

Yang walked off. Today was a good day, definitely a good day. She met an incredible girl. Yang turned around and took a final glance at the golden eyed girl. She definitely wants to see those eyes again.

The next day, Yang had finished up her chores around the house and left immediately after. She took the most direct path to the park. She really wanted to see that girl again. She wanted to feel those butterflies fluttering in her belly every time she smiled. The great Yang Xiao Long, the woman who swooned men and women alike, is smitten with a girl who she's only met once and has no idea what her name is.

Yang sat down on the bench. She looked around, no signs of the girl. The only people who passed by were people walking their dogs and the occasional jogger, but no mysterious dark haired beauty. For a while, Yang wanted to leave. She's been sitting there for two hours waiting, there's no telling if the girl will show up. Just as Yang was about to stand up to leave, someone sat down next to her.

The dark haired beauty returned! She was actually there! Yang smiled at her and waved. She returned with her own small smile. Yang's heart was racing and the butterflies were back. Man this feeling was amazing.

They sat together in silence, it wasn't awkward or anything. It was peaceful. It was nice, her presence brought peace to Yang. As nice as it is she really wanted to talk to the girl.

"So what are you listening to?" Yang asked.

The girl peered over at her, and pointed to earbuds. Then she turned back and continued to write in her journal.

"Oh" Yang looked back down to her sticky notes and journal.

Yang glimpsed over at the girl again. Her hair was brushing her nose again. It was cute, this girl was too cute for her own good. It's a shame she can't hear me right now. Then an idea struck Yang.

On her sticky note Yang wrote "What are you listening to?" she stuck it on the space between them and placed the pad of sticky notes next to it.

Yang continued to write in her journal, taking a glance once in a while at the girl. To her surprise, the girl had written something back. It read "To something special :)"

The golden haired girl smiled brightly. She wrote back! Yang quickly wrote something down. "Can I listen to it?"

The dark beauty wrote back again. "No! I'm too embarrassed!"

Yang giggled at the note. "Aww, maybe another time! What's your name?"

"I'm Blake, you?" Blake wrote smiling.

"I'm Yang! How old are you?" – Yang **(AN: I got tired of writing actions after the messages)**

"I'm 19." – Blake

"Same! I haven't seen you around, do you live near here?" – Yang

"I don't think I should be revealing that to strangers" – Blake

"Good point. Why are you writing with a broken pencil? It's POINTLESS" Yang said pointing at her dull pencil.

"That was terrible. Stop." – Blake

You could practically hear Blake groan through her note.

"You loved it ;)" – Yang

"No one likes puns" –Blake

"But their PUNNY" – Yang

"STOP. PLEASE." – Blake

Her giggles began to invade Yang's senses. It was intoxicating and it was blissful.

"Blake are you a Taser? Because you're stunning ;)" – Yang

Blake groaned.

"Oh God. You did not." – Blake

"I believe I did." – Yang

"Please, no more. I don't think I can handle another pun" – Blake

"You know I used to be addicted to soap, but I'm clean now" – Yang

An even more audible groan came from Blake, but after that came a small giggle. Yang really liked her giggle.

"As much as I'm enjoying myself right now, I have to go home" – Blake

"Aww that's too bad! Can I get your number?" – Yang

"I actually don't have one…" – Blake

"No way! That's a lie if I've ever heard one!" –Yang

"No I actually don't have a phone!" – Blake

"Boooo" –Yang

"Haha. If you like I'll be here again tomorrow." – Blake

"That sounds like a plan :)" – Yang

Blake stood up and left. Before she left the park she looked back at Yang smiled and waved. Yang of course waved back with an even wider grin.

Did that seriously just happened? That was completely unreal! Yang's heart was pounding and the fluttering in her belly wasn't stopping. She didn't want them too.

By the next day, Yang was already at the park writing in her journal. Patiently waiting for Blake to show up. There were a lot of things to be said about Yang. She was a brute (Weiss), a protective sister (Ruby), a slacker (Goodwitch), but no one ever said that she'd be someone to fall in love at first sight. It's bizarre, she told Ruby about her conversation with Blake and Ruby already thinks that Blake is perfect for Yang. Is it crazy that Yang thinks so too?

Blake strolled up placed a note on Yang's journal. "It's nice to see you again". Yang smiled.

"You're late" – Yang

Blake shoved Yang, "I am not!" Both girls giggled

"Mhmm" – Yang

The two continued to exchange notes. It's not unusual for Yang to get friendly with people quickly, but it was different with Blake. It wasn't just friendship. Being with Blake made Yang do things she wouldn't usually do. Yang never finishes her chores early! Never once in her 19 year of existence has she finished her chores before she left the house. Plus, Yang never wakes up early! Usually at this time, Yang was still in bed. Blake's presence just made things different.

"Do you want to listen to my special song?" Blake wrote.

"Of course!" Yang wrote.

Blake handed Yang her earbuds, and Yang placed them in her ears.

"That strange, I don't hear anything" Yang said.

Blake began moving her hands. It made sense now, why Blake didn't hear her. Why she didn't talk to her, and why she had earbuds. It was like piecing together a puzzle, Blake was deaf.

Yang began writing on the sticky note. "It doesn't matter. You're still beautiful. And call me crazy, but I think I'm falling for you."

Blake's eyes glanced at the small piece of paper. Golden eyes were wet, and she sniffled.

Although, the letters were smeared with tears. Yang managed to read what Blake had written down.

"That's good, because I was thinking the same thing."- Blake

Yang's heart swelled and her eyes became teary.

"Do you want to grab some coffee?" – Yang

"That's bold of you. So is this a date?" – Blake

"Only if you want it to be" – Yang

"Good, because I definitely want to go on a date with you" – Blake

**To be continued? Maybe?**

**Link to (REMAKE) Love Language: watch?v=lmq321zjkvs **

**Thanks for reading my amateur writing, it actually means a lot. It'd be great if you reviewed it and give me a couple of pointers? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the reviews for the first chapter! I actually wasn't going to write until next weekend, but you guys totally made me change my mind. I hope you like this chapter as much as the first!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY **

Yang and Blake walked side by side on the street of downtown Vale. Yang's giant smile never left her face. Her heart still racing and her mind still in shock. This is actually happening right now! She really is going on a date with the dark beauty! Her lilac eyes sparkle with enthusiasm, she wanted to make this perfect.

Although they were walked in silence, it's not awkward. Not one bit. Blake is deaf, not blind. One would have to be blind not to see the overexcited blonde knucklehead that's practically oozing out sunshine. Usually Blake wouldn't hang around people like that, but Yang seems to be the exception.

Every once in a while, Yang would steal glances at Blake, and every time Blake would catch her and every time Yang would turn away flustered. Blake giggled, it's adorable! Here is this blonde beauty that had suitors chasing after her and she's getting red by a quiet deaf girl.

As they approach the small urban coffee shop, Yang pulled open the door for Blake. "After you" she said smiling.

Blake giggled a bit and entered. The coffee shop aroma was intense. The smell of coffee beans roasting tingled at Blake's sensitive nose. The small shop was busy as usual, with businessmen running in and out and college students studying for the next big exam.

Yang started to write something down. "What are you thinking of getting?"

"I can do it, they know me" Blake wrote and smiled at her date. Then Blake strolled up to the counter where she was greeted by a girl with red hair and stunning green eyes.

"Blake! What can I get you today?" she signed to the dark haired girl.

"Hey Pyrrah! Can I get a chai tea latte?" the dark beauty signed back.

"Yes you can!" she signed at Blake. "So what can I get you today?" looking at Yang.

Yang was a bit taken back. "Umm, can I get a hot vanilla latte?"

"Sounds great! The total comes to 7.79." Pyrrah chirped.

Blake pulled out her wallet, but Yang put her hand over Blake's and gave a small smile. Yang pulled out her card and handed it to Pyrrah.

"Ok, you're orders will be over to your left!" Pyrrah said to Yang. "See you later Blake, you have to tell me about the blonde hottie with you." She signed to Blake.

This successfully made Blake's face heat up. Yang looked between Blake and Pyrrah and tilted her head in confusion, but didn't mention it.

Yang and Blake grabbed their drinks and sat in the small corner by the bookshelf.

Yang began to write something onto a sticky note. "So, you come her often?"

"My friend, Pyrrah works here so I come here to study" – Blake

"Do you go to Beacon University?" – Yang

"Yeah I do! I'm majoring in English literature, do you go there?" – Blake

"Somehow I knew that, I'm majoring in Sports Management" – Yang

Blake giggled a bit. God, that sound will be the death of her.

"What's funny" – Yang

"Of course you're majoring in Sports Management!" – Blake

"What's that supposed to mean?!" –Yang

At this point the two girls were a giggling mess. They got stares from on lookers, but both were too oblivious to everything but the each other.

Morning soon became afternoon and soon after the sky was getting darker. They've spent the past 6 hours together, writing notes to each other and simply enjoying each other's company. For Blake being with Yang felt natural. It felt like they've known each other forever. The blonde knucklehead made Blake's heart skip and her head hazy. Even her terrible jokes made Blake laugh.

"It's getting late Yang" – Blake

"It is, can I walk you home?" – Yang

Blake smiled at the thought, it's sweet of the blonde.

"Of course" – Blake

The two girls got up from their little table by the bookshelf. Suddenly a big man in a business suit stormed past the pair, bumping into Blake making the girl lose balance. Before Blake fell onto a couple on the couch, Yang grabbed her hand pulling her into her embrace.

Yang looked at Blake and smiled "I've got you"

Blake's face turned red at their position. Yang had her right hand on Blake's hand and the other on her waist. Yang never released her hold on the dark beauty.

After a few moments, Yang released Blake's waist and pulled her hand towards the door. The two walked down the streets, hands still intertwined. The girls never noticed that their hands were still intertwined. To them it felt natural.

As the pair walked down the quiet streets of Vale, the skies got darker by the minute. By the time they reached Blake's small apartment the sun had completely set. Blake released Yang's hand, and turned around to leave. Before she could leave, Yang grabbed her wrist.

"Wait a second!" Yang answered before releasing her wrist and grabbing her journal out and scribbling something down. The blonde tore out the piece of paper, folded it up and handed it to Blake.

"I'll see you later!" Yang said stepping back. Blake nodded her head and smiled at her. The dark haired girl opened the door to the lobby of her apartment and before entering, she gave Yang a small smile and waved at the girl. Yang waved back and waited for the girl to disappear into the building before leaving.

Blake entered her small studio apartment. She unfolded the paper Yang gave her and read it.

"I know you said you didn't have a phone, but I figured that if you didn't have a phone we could go old school and use email. So this is mine, blondebrawler . I really want to this again. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. See you again?"

Blake smiled at the note, leave it to the blonde to find a way to stay in contact. Blake usually avoids getting too close with people too fast, but the blonde was the exception. She could make Blake feel things she wasn't used to feeling. It was crazy, how fast they bonded and how close they got in the span of 6 hours. Blake laid on her bed, holding the note close to her chest and thought "Yes Yang. I'll definitely see you again"

Yang strolled down the streets, her head reminiscing the day she had with Blake. She really likes this girl. Was this even possible? To fall this fast? To a total strange nonetheless!

The blonde girl walked back to the coffee shop to find the red haired girl closing up.

"Hey! You're Pyrrah right?" Yang exclaimed, jogging up towards the red head.

"Yeah! You were with Blake right?" Pyrrah said while locking the doors.

"Yeah, I'm Yang! I met Blake yesterday at the park" Yang said smiling, and rubbing her hand behind her head.

"Yesterday? Blake usually doesn't make friends that fast, you must be something to reel her in like that" Pyrrah said smirking at the blonde.

"Haha, yeah about that. I want to ask you a favor." Yang chuckled nervously.

Pyrrah leaned her head in curiously. "What kind of favor?"

"I need you to teach me some sign language! As much as I love exchanging notes with her, I really want to communicate with her in more than one way. I mean I don't always have a pen and paper with me!" the blonde beauty confessed.

Pyrrah's green eyes stared into Yang's lilac eyes, and then she smiled. "That's so cute! Of course I'll teach you!"

Yang's eyes widened with happiness, "Really!? You will! Thank you so much!"

"Anything for someone trying so hard for Blakey! Tell me now, are you serious about Blake?" Pyrrah pointed at Yang's chest.

"Completely serious" Yang declared without hesitation.

"That's good, we start tomorrow after my shift." Pyrrah replied, smiling and patting the girl on the shoulder.

**To be continued.**

**That's it for this chapter! The next one will probably be up next weekend. Review and give me pointers! **


	3. Monty Oum

This is not a story update, it's an update on the RWBY community. Monty Oum recently passed away Sunday afternoon. I actually only found out yesterday because I've been sick. I'm sorry it took so long for me to address this. I've only been watching RWBY since the premiere of its second season, but it has inspired me in so many ways. I've fallen in love with the world of RWBY and the people of Roosterteeth. Monty has inspired me to do the things I love, and I'm so grateful. As he said, "Guys... Life... it's pretty awesome. Just keep at it. And I'll keep going too." So let's continue to do just that, because we owe it to the man that inspired our lives.

Rest in Peace Monty Oum. Thank you for showing us the world of RWBY, for inspiring us and being and overall for being an awesome guy. You will be missed.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: It's been a year since Monty passed. It's also been a year since I updated. Monty's death really got to me, I didn't really know what to make of it and I lost a lot of inspiration for a while. I originally had written a Chapter 3 for this story already, but I scrapped it. I wanted it to go a different way, something a little more creative. I'm not going to make fake promises of constant updates, because let's face it I'm a struggling college kid that barely has enough time to eat. I'm not going to give up on this story, and even if it's a little tiny update; it's still an update. I'm sorry to those of you that followed this story hoping for regular updates, but I don't have the time for that. Maybe one day, but not yet. Here's a super short update because I wrote this on my phone in the middle of the night. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY, if I did Bumbleby would be canon and I wouldn't have to dread watching every new episode because I'm afraid my OTP ship is going to sink.**

The Following Day:

Blake eyes fluttered at the bright, warm rays of sun reflecting into her dark room. She sat up slowly and stretched her arms above her head. The faint smell of smoked salmon and toast made its way into her room, and almost instantaneously her mouth watered.

Blake threw her legs out from under her blanket and jumped off her bed. She was going to quickly grab her laptop, but she noticed the slightly crumpled piece of paper on it. She carefully unfolded the paper, fearing it might tear with the slightest touch. Scribbled on the piece of crumpled paper was 'blondebrawler'. The letters brought a smile onto Blake's face. She enjoyed last night, it was the most fun she has had in a while. The blonde was great company, even if her puns did cause Blake to shiver, but the blonde's smile was intriguing, warm, and very contagious.

Blake flipped open her laptop and began to compose an email. After multiple drafts and constantly deleting and rewriting, Blake finally managed to write a draft that didn't sound too clingy and not to uncaring.

Hi Yang,

Last night was really fun. Maybe next time we can do something you want to do? I must warn you that sports and I are not good friends. Actually, it might be my mortal enemy. I hope you have a great day! Can't wait to see you again!

From your new friend,

Blake Belladonna

After, a finally check Blake finally sent the email. Letting out a big sigh, Blake remembered the smell of the heavenly salmon waiting for her. How could she forget? The smell of the delicious fish had basically taken a physical form and blasted its way into her room. Blake stood up from her bed and began walking into the kitchen, following the mouthwatering smell of salmon to entrance her.

As Blake entered the kitchen, she scanned the room for her delicious meal. Her thoughts were interrupted by a deep and familiar voice.

"Good Morning Blake" the voice said.

Blake looked up at the tall figure to see a mop of red hair and a charming smile. She smiled at him. "Morning Adam."

AN: LOL that was super short, but you know I'll update when I can.


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm a die heart Bumbleby shipper. You should know what that means for this story. Heads up though, there might be some angst in future chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned RWBY, but I don't.**

His is jaw line sharp and his amber [1] eyes intimidating and glinted of mischief. His unruly red hair might as well be considered untamable, with strands sticking out of every direction. His tall and narrow body frame made him look like a skyscraper standing next to Blake and a daunting smirk never left his face. Everything about him screamed danger, stay away and beware.

None of that matter, it wasn't anything Blake wasn't used to. After all they grew up together. Adam was there for her when her world fell apart; he was her rock when everything was wrong. Without him, she doubt she would've been able to make it.

"Adam, when did you come home?" she signs as she sat down.

The tall man grabbed his plate of food and began walking towards the stool adjacent to Blake's. "I came back last night when you were sleeping." He quickly signs back.

Blake frowned, her eyebrows scrunched up before she signs, "You shouldn't stay out so late! It's getting dangerous lately. There have been multiple muggings and robberies that have been happening in these parts."

Adam shook his head slightly and smirked. "There's nothing for you to worry about, I'm not going to get hurt. I can handle myself." The red haired man signed before flexing his muscles.

She snickers at him, before becoming serious again. "Even though you think you can hold your own, these guys carry weapons Adam. Guns and knives that can hurt and... could possibly kill you." She signed with heavy concern on her face. "I can't lose you too." She signed before her gaze cast down.

Adam stood up from his stool, stretched his arms above his head, and moved over to the hunched over girl. He tilted her chin to look up at him, before signing "You can't lose me."

Her golden feline-like eyes watered up, tear drops threatened to fall and Blake wrapped her arms around his lean frame. Her face buried deep into his chest. His arms slowly began wrapping around her shoulders. The two stood there in the middle of the quiet kitchen in each other's embrace.

She took a step back after a few moments. "Please be safe. You're the only person I consider family left." She signs.

Adam feigns a smile and nods at her. "Shouldn't you go prepare for class?" He signs with his signature smirk.

She gasps and quickly devours what was left of her breakfast and bolts back into her room. Quickly after entering her room, she ran out fully dressed and ready to go.

"Did you want a ride today?" He signs.

"Not today! I'll see you later Adam!" She frantically signs as she walks backwards towards the door.

Before the red haired man could say good bye, the dark girl had already shut the door. He shook his head and smiles. Then his thoughts began to drift back to Blake's worried expression, and soon a look of displeasure replaced his smile as his phone began to ring.

"Hello." He said with annoyance, and sternness.

"Adam, Adam, Adam. Why such a cold voice? Do you dislike me that much?" replied a sultry voice from the other end.

"I don't necessarily dislike you, but you know that I don't like you calling me during the day. So tell me Cinder, what do you need that you had to call me during this time." his voice calm and bitter.

"There's been a change in plans."

**[1] - I honestly don't know what eye color Adam has. So, I made it up based on his color scheme. **

**AN: I know said I wouldn't update often, but I was more interested in writing another short chapter than finishing chemistry. Here's another one, hope y'all like it.**


End file.
